Rory's Five Chances
by crazywildchild
Summary: Rory likes the newest girl at Whitechapel High. Rory doesn't know what to do. He turns Logan, Benny and Ethan for useless help. Can Rory get this crush? Will the "useless help" help him? Ethan/Sarah Benny/OC Erica/OC Rory/OC Rory's POV
1. Seeing the Girl

**A/N: Hey, again. Aaron here. Vanessa is another OC of **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire**_**. I just made her up just for the last chapter of **_**Devil's Idol**_**, told by this guy right with me, right now. Logan is the first OC of **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire**_**; he's Sarah's twin brother as well as knowing things even the future. Another OC that is popular with reviewers is Robin, the Devil's daughter, will be also appearing. Okay, here's what we're going to do. This is a story that tells Rory's and Vanessa's first meeting. I'm going to give the job of giving advice to Logan, Ethan and Benny. So, here we go! **

**Disclaimer: Fresh TV, Télétoon & Disney © My Babysitter's a Vampire**

**Logan, Vanessa & Robin © Me (Aaron-kun) **

I was talking to Logan during lunch in the Student's Lounge. He was getting something sweet out of the machine as I sat on one of the couches. He tossed a bar to me. I laughed as I didn't need anything but animal blood to survive. The lovely Erica came to sit across from her boyfriend with Sarah the feisty vampire sat next to her. Even through Erica didn't hang with Benny, Ethan and I but she's dating Logan. He didn't mind that the fact that we weren't tight. She was a little nicer with being the girlfriend of one of my buds. Logan didn't really mind if she flirted with most of the guys because he knew something that she always be there than _oh, she isn't worth my time_. Logan wasn't like that. Benny jumped into the chair on Logan's right. Ethan sat by Sarah. We were all skinny. I wonder how Logan can play all of these sports and not even bulky and dumb like most jocks. Plus he probably wouldn't waste his time with something that. The most beautifulness girl that just transferred here was heading this way. I was grinning and ready flirt, which mostly never worked.

"Hey, baby." I called out.

"Hi." She said unusually with eyes saying, "Why are you talking to me?"

Logan chuckled, "Hey, Vanessa."

I looked at him as if he had more eyes then two. She waved and smiled at him and Erica glared at her boyfriend, probably thinking that he was flirting with her. Logan's the nice guy and one who really wasn't interested with any girls if he's dating someone. He's one who wouldn't do anything behind Erica's back even date another girl. Plus I called dibs.

"Who's she?" She hissed bearing her wonderful fangs. Ethan and Benny laughed.

"She's the new transfer student, Erica." Logan smirked.

Erica gave up knowing that he knew she was jealous of nothing. Robin came up and sat on Logan's right of the couch. The girls started chatting and left as well as we started heading towards our classes. I saw her again. She was heading my way. Her long blonde hair was waving as she walked passed me and probably heading towards the girl's locker room for gym. I remembered that it was Erica's gym period then. I walked into my English class with Benny. Maybe I would meet her again. After school, I headed to Logan's locker, where I found him and Erica making out. Erica probably started and they ended the heated kiss. She walked off as she blew a kiss to him and he rolled his eyes. He turned to me and raised a eyebrow as he picked up his backpack off of the ground.

"What's up?" He asked.

"How much do you know about "Vanessa"?" I said using air quotes.

"Not much. Why? You're hitting her now." He smirked.

I blushed, "Shut up. I really like her."

"You're done with Erica." His smirk, "So you want me to tell you if you have a life with her. Sorry, bud, that might destroy space time continuum or disrupt it." He shrugged unknowingly.

Benny walked up and asked, "Is our little vampire friend love sick?"

"I think so," Logan responded. He felt my forehead. He laughed. "Dude, you're burning up with the love disease."

"What's the love disease?" The two laughed.

"What's the love disease?" Benny asked mockingly and snickered.

"It's a disease that can hit anyone even vampires." Logan smiled. "The symptoms includes lack of breath, stomach feeling strangely, face heated, tongue hanging when they walk by and eyes popping out."

"You got it bad," Benny laughed.

"Shut up. I'm not in love. You two are blowing this out of proportions." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, hey Vanessa," Logan raised his hand as to wave.

I turned blushing at nothing. I shot him a glare. Ethan and Sarah walked up. Ethan was another person I should have gone to. I touched his shoulder and his eyes went white. I smirked. He had a vision that meant something. I asked what he saw. Ethan shook his head while muttering nothing. I sighed. My seer friend and knowing friend were holding something from me. They might tell the others but not me. I walked away and accidentally bump into someone. I heard a whined and watch it jerk. It was the beautiful Vanessa. I sighed dreamily and Logan offered his hand. She took it and thanked him. She glared at me. I quickly apologized. Her reply of whatever came from her voice.

Logan was walking again why he didn't ever just go with his sister. I don't know but I caught the wind. Flying was so fun. I was following him and dove to land in front of him. He had a bore face. He knew I was following and would do that. He walked pass me and his shaggy head friend wasn't going to tell me. What did he see or know? He knows the future. I kept on following him. He stopped and turned to face me but I hid really well too. He looked up to me in the tree and gestured for me to come down. I frowned. I couldn't do anything that he doesn't know.

"Why are you following me?"

I couldn't believe that he knew I was following. I wasn't much a vampire. I was. A prince of the night. I sighed and looked at my seventeen-years-old friend. He knew why I just know it. I rubbed my neck as I knew that he knew something.

"You like her." He said dryly. Not smirking like at school. He might smirk at school but if you're alone with him. "Am I right or wrong?"

I nodded briefly. "I do but I don't know what to do. I'm really bad at impressing girls. I was wondering how you do it."

"Do what? Impress them? I don't even know." He shrugged casually. "I just am me."

"I can't even be myself in front of them. You seen it," I whined. He chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I've never not so confidence to you before." He snickered hilariously.

"I need your help." I begged.

"When did I say I wouldn't help, Rory?"

"You are going to help me. Yes." I started to around like a kid during a sugar rush.

"What's first?"

"Get Vanessa some flowers." I grinned. I speed off to the local flower shop after I thanked him.


	2. Bouquet of Flowers

Alright, I brush my hair, teeth and got myself a bouquet of flowers. My mom asked why I brought flowers. I told her that I needed them for a school project and she asked that I could have gotten some fake ones. I told her it wouldn't work and headed to school. Alright, I'm pumped up. I got my flowers, shades and backpack. Now, I need the charm. I saw Logan and Erica walking hand in hand. That didn't get me pumped up. Erica lean her head onto Logan's shoulder. Her sigh made me almost break. I wanted Vanessa to sound like that. I can imagine. Can't I?

**Rory's Imagination**

"Oh, Rory. They're beautiful." Vanessa exclaimed.

"Anything for you, sweetheart," I replied as I leaned to kiss her.

"Hey dork!" She said. "Hey Count Dorkula!"

**Real Life**

Erica yelled again. I ran across. She asked about the roses. I got a dozen. I don't even know what a dozen is. I don't need to know but to give them to Vanessa.

"They are for Vanessa." Logan answered.

I glared at him again, "Shut up."

"Oh, so you're trying to impress her." Erica rolled her eyes. She walked towards the school again with Logan staying with me. He finally stopped her by kissing her on her cheek. She looked towards Logan and smiled. Alright, at school, I found Vanessa's locker and I was a couple before mine own. Oh god, what will she say? I felt a push and I turned to Logan, who gestured to Vanessa as in saying go for it. I swallowed and manned up. I walked up to her and tap on her shoulder. Her blonde hair hit me slightly.

"What?" Vanessa asked. I handed her the roses and got them pushed back to me. "Jerk, I'm allergy to roses."

"I'm so sorry. I thought that you would like some flowers from bumping yesterday." I apologized.

"No thank you." Vanessa closed her locker.

Erica was with Logan an arm over his shoulder. She kissed Logan goodbye before heading with Vanessa and started talking about who knows what. I opened my locker and smash the door to my head repeatedly until Logan stopped me. I was depressed. What now? I like her and she thinks that I'm idiot for not knowing. I wanted to put stake to myself.

"I blew it." I moaned.

"Not really you mostly just didn't know." Logan said reinsuring.

"Same thing," I walked off.

The flowers didn't do any good. I sighed. Benny, Logan and even Ethan got their girls. I couldn't do anything right. I'm wanted to get Vanessa out of my head. She's beautiful, smart and wonderful. The perfect girl. I couldn't even get Erica to like me. She might be acting a little different because of dating Logan but nothing much changed. Benny had Robin and Ethan had Sarah. I know was impossible for them to get any girl. I needed advice. Logan had a good suggestion but I didn't know what to get a lot of choices. The lady at the shop told me that every girl loves roses but now look I got them. She is allergy to roses. Now, I'm with nothing but a broken heart well a broken non-beating heart. How was I a vampire without being charming? I wasn't that cool to start with. Ethan or Benny to ask. I waited until lunch to come and it finally came. The three guys were sitting at a table. Logan got a G2. Benny got something that was close to a soppy Joe but I wasn't sure if it was edible. Ethan had a sack lunch. Smart idea. I really don't think the food is edible at our school. Hey, I'm a vampire so I didn't need to worry about that stuff.

Benny waved me over. He asked, "You strike out?"

"She was allergy to them." I said depressed.

"To what," Ethan asked.

"Roses," Logan responded.

"Wow, I never heard of a girl being allergy to the love flower." Benny said amazed.

"I need advice. What should I get her?" I asked begging.

The trio looked at each other. Their eyes were talking. It was kind of freaky. They all nodded in agreement. All of them said in unison, "Chocolate."

My mind was racing. Of course, girls love Chocolate, no doubt. After my classes were done, I was off to my locker to get my books I needed for the homework I had. I saw her by her locker just talking with Erica and Sarah. I think they were creating plans or something I was watching them. I ducked behind my locker door when Vanessa looked my way. I wasn't going to give up. Logan walked up to Erica. He kissed her cheek. Ethan came up to Sarah held her hand. Benny and Robin were heading my way hand in hand.

"Hey, Rory," Robin called.

I waved. Benny chuckled, "Go for it."

I walked out of school. I looked around to see no one was outside and used my amazing flying power. I went to a chocolate shop and got some different kinds of chocolate. I really hope she likes chocolate like the next girl.


	3. Delicious Chocolates

Yesterday was a disaster. I got my roses pushed back at me. Okay, I took the guys' advice. I got those chocolates. It was finally one of the times I actually see her. It's lunchtime. I put those chocolates into the freezer at my house. I hope it wasn't melted. I really hope. I entered the Student's Lounge. Logan was with my woman. Simply, they looked like they were studying a book but no I could see beyond that. Logan was trying to get my woman. She was smiling and being nice. He was joking with her. What did Logan have I didn't? I bowed my head in defeat. Logan had the smarts, looks and attitude. Erica walked up to them in jealousy. Logan called out to her and she sat by him. Erica yanked Logan towards her to kiss him hard to prove that he was taken to Vanessa. We, vampires, are really territorial towards what's ours. She pushed Logan to the back of the couch.

"Vanessa, listen, Logan's my man. You don't get any ideas." Erica said angrily.

"Erica, I wouldn't do anything with Logan. He's a great guy but not my type."

Logan looked at Erica, "Erica, truly nothing happening. I love you." He rubbed her arm. Erica smiled and kissed him sweetly. She left. "Sorry about her." He rubbed his head.

"No problem but will you still help me?"

"Yeah, you know it." Logan smiled.

My blood was pumping. The guy was going for my girl. I marched over to them. I grabbed Logan's jacket's sleeve. I moved him out of the room with me. He looked at me smirking. I hid the chocolates behind my back. He wasn't smirking much and he stated to laugh. He was tearing up.

"Wow. You think I like Vanessa." He laughed. "There isn't much romance there, dude."

"Of course, not, I've seen what you were doing." I yelled.

"I was helping with her English paper." He said. "Like peer editing, proofreading it."

My mouth in an O shape, I chuckled slightly. He wasn't lying. He wouldn't go after the girl I was trying to impress. It was a simple mistake. That he would do that. Logan's one of my buds. I was thinking he was taking her. He was flirting with her. He was helping her with English.

"I'm sorry." I said. He put his hand onto my shoulder.

"Come on, Rory. Let's go get your girl." He dragged me to the lounge. "Vanessa, I would like you to meet, Rory."

"I know who he is." She said bluntly as she picked up her books.

"I got you some chocolates." I gave her the heart shaped box. She smiled but she gave it back to me.

"Sorry, not much a of a sweets kind of girl," What? She doesn't like sweets. "Bye Logan. See you in class." Logan nodded.

My mouth was still hanging there. Logan shut it. I put the chocolates on the table and I fell onto the couch. I sighed frustrated. This was hard. She wasn't in to me. I'm bad at this. She's allergy to roses. She dislike sweets. How can someone not like sweets? What's next? I needed to get more advice. I went through the next periods thinking of what to get her next. I drew to a blank. I was writing her name everywhere. I'm worst than a girl with a crush. I'm love sick. I walked through the halls. Sarah and Erica were talking with Logan as Erica side-hugged him. They left. I walked up and he turned. That's freaks me out. He has this bore stare just to tell you that you should speak or that's what I believe. He shrugged and went back to get his backpack fill with the books he needed. Vanessa came over and she was grinning. She tapped Logan's shoulder and he turned. He waved normally with the still bore face. Logan picked up backpack and closed his locker.

"Thanks for help in LA." Vanessa said. "You really know what you're doing." He nodded. "See you tomorrow. Logan. Rory."

"She said my name." I said aloud.

Logan yawned. "I'm really tired."

My face fell. "Now, you're ruining my mood."

He chuckled, "Oh right, I ruin your little daydream."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course, you don't." He smirked.

Benny walked over with Robin and Ethan. He put his arm over Logan's shoulder. Logan leaned onto his locker to get out of his hold, which worked. Ethan and Logan had eye contact and Ethan laughed. Benny looked at Ethan's eyes and laughed as well. Robin was confused. The trio had their ways of understanding each other with their movements, eyes movements and that's the way they knew something was happening. I never would understand this process. It started with Logan, usually, then Ethan knows and finally, Benny would caught onto it. Or they just need to see anyone's eyes, hear their words or movements to know what way happening. It was really creepy how they do it. I can't do with them but no one can really. Benny let go of Robin and went over to me. His arm went over my shoulder and started being up Benny's advice. Robin, Ethan and Logan laughed. Vanessa was a hot blonde and wasn't much of brilliant. A cute, smart woman. I wasn't even listening to Benny's rant of how I could be like him. Robin walked to the library for some studying. Ethan and Logan got Benny off of me.

"What can I do know?" I asked hopelessly.

"A cute stuff animal," Logan told me. Ethan and Logan nodded.

"Girls love those things. I got one for Robin." Benny laughed. "It was funny looking dog with a wizard hat."

"I got a bunny for Sarah from the carnival a couple days ago." Ethan added.

We looked towards Logan, "I'm Erica's personal cuddle toy." We laughed. "Good, I'm not her personal blood bank."

Logan has the same blood as Ethan. He got a paper cut once when he was studying and didn't know he had one. Sarah came into his room to ask him something about their homework, they had most of the same classes, and she sniffed into the aroma of his blood. She asked what it was and he gave her a weird look. Sarah walked closer to him and pointed at one of his fingers. He laughed nervously. She told him that his blood smelled like Ethan's. Well, that's what Logan told us. I thanked them and went to the toy store to get my next gift. I hope it wasn't going to end badly like the first and second try. You know what people say third time's the charm. Wish me luck!


	4. Little Stuff Animals

Alright, third time's the charm. I'm pumped again. Woohoo. I can't wait to give her this stuff animal. It's giant panda. I couldn't see I was going. A person got the door before I saw who I was. I knew who it was. Logan helped me out. I needed to get some help with seeing. Logan told me where to go. He followed me as he instructed. Vanessa was straight ahead. She was talking with Sarah, Erica and Robin. The redhead said her goodbyes. Erica hugged her boyfriend and left with him. Sarah said hi to me and bye to Vanessa. It was only me and her now.

"Hey, Rory," She said cheerily.

"This is for you." I muttered into the Panda.

"It's so cute. Thank you." She took it and kissed my cheek. She smiled and left. Oh man, this is my day. But I didn't get the chance to ask her out but I got a kiss. My life is good. I jumped for joy and skipped to my first class. It's all good.


	5. She's a what?

I walked into the lunchroom with the others talking with each other. Logan and Erica were kissing on the couch. She only needed him. They broke their kiss, which Erica was enjoying. Logan got up and went for a drink or two out of the machine. Benny and Ethan were being their geek selves. Robin and Sarah were studying for something or just finishing some homework for their next classes. The girls knew something about Vanessa, probably some girl talk. I shrugged and sat on the unoccupied chair. Logan came back and sat down as he gave lemonade to Erica and opened his Coke. She smiled and kissed his cheek. I uncontrollably touched my cheek and Logan looked at me with those teasing hazel eyes. He always knew when he should tease someone. Right now, it was me, who he was teasing.

"Let me guess, she kissed your cheek." He said.

"Wait, Vanessa kissed you." Erica said disbelievingly.

"On cheek too," The blonde beauty added. Even though it was on my cheek. It's still a kiss. Doesn't it still count for kiss right? The Devil's daughter and the vampire sister giggled. Benny and Ethan laughed with their girlfriends. Logan and Erica weren't laughing as they were disbelieving what happened. I flushed. Vanessa's face started to turn a little pink. She hissed and her blue eyes turned light blue. Vanessa's canines turned to fangs. We all were stopping our laughter and looked at her. She was a VAMPIRE. Okay, I didn't see that coming. She cleared her throat and her fangs were gone.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You guys probably are scared of me, now." Vanessa said lowly as if she was scared of what we thought.

"No, it's fine." Sarah spoke up.

"It's really awesome." Benny added.

"Welcome to the club, sister." Erica smiled.

"What club?" Vanessa asked clueless.

"Team V!" I said as I made a V with my hands.

"Well, Rory, Erica and Sar are vampires too." Logan whispered.

"I'm the Devil's daughter." Robin introduced herself properly.

"This is town is full of supernatural stuff like Benny, who is a spellmaster, Ethan, a seer and I know things not like from books but I know things that I can't explain." Logan shrugged.

The gorgeous Vanessa sighed in relief, "Good, I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked curiously.

"Everyone thought I was freak at my old school." She said. "I can feel relief that you guys are different too."

"If you want to keep your secret, then it's safe with us." Ethan said smiling. Everyone agreed absently. We chatted a few more minutes more. I couldn't believe that she was a vampire. I mean Erica and Sarah are vampires too but they were all book smart too. Vanessa wanted a normal life. She was becoming friends with my friends, which was cool. I wanted to know more about her. All I have is her name, hair and eyes color. It was really important to get the just of the situation. All of my friends have girlfriends. Logan had Erica. Benny had Robin. Ethan, god forbid, had Sarah. Somehow, I felt all alone without my buddies to light the mood. I'm so bummed out. I can't get a girl to look twice at me. I sighed depressingly. I walked to my next class and I didn't know what to do. Maybe tomorrow would be a change. Maybe I should just be myself. That is what I'm going to do. I'm going to be me not Logan, not Ethan or especially not Benny. I'm going to be myself. Erica and Sarah were walking towards their lockers. I yelled to them to wait up. I saw Erica's eyes roll. I was out of breath.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, Rory. What is it?" Sarah smiled.

"No. I'm not helping him." Erica crossed her arms. I rolled my eyes. Sarah was better with help. "I'm going to see my BF. Bye Sarah."

"What is it, Rory?" She asked again.

"Do you think I should just be myself to impress Vanessa?"

"I think that isn't a good idea because if you have been listening to them, then you'll probably get the girl without trying so hard." Sarah smiled. "Okay, bye Rory. Good luck with Vanessa."

"Thanks Sarah."

Alright, I'm going to be myself tomorrow. Show Vanessa that Rory isn't anybody. Rory's a somebody. Grade A material for a boyfriend. I sighed happily. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I walked out of the school pumped. I went to the flower shop and brought some flowers not roses. You'll see. Even though she didn't like chocolate and yes, I took notes. I got a teddy bear with a heart in its arms. This is going to be prefect. I grinned ear to ear and I was super happy. I couldn't stay on the ground as I felt my feet lift up from the ground. I'm so psyched for tomorrow. You wait and see I going to get myself a girl.


	6. Just Be Yourself

So, Sarah told me that I should just be myself around Vanessa, but I'm really lousy at it. I'm not like Logan, who is usually himself. He doesn't need to try to be nice. He is automatically the nice guy and has the charm. Benny is his usual self and can usual magic routine. Ethan well I don't know how he got Sarah. She was way out of his league. Okay, Sarah said just be yourself. Alright, ready to go? Yes. I'm ready to be me. I walked through the halls to my locker and saw her. I smiled. She was talking to Erica, Robin and Sarah about something. Probably girl stuff. Erica was off to found her boyfriend or something. Robin and Sarah headed pass me. They said their greetings and headed to class 'cause Ethan's and Benny's lockers are the other way. I shrugged. I went to the blonde.

"Hey, Vanessa."

She turned around with a smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was wondering," I couldn't move my mouth. "I sort of was wondering. You and me go... Well, later." I walked off but before I could she tugged me back. She smiled.

"You want to go out, Vanessa?" She finished my thought. I nodded. "I would love too." She pecked my cheek and headed in the direction that Erica headed. I felt light headed but someone caught me in time.

"Strike out or got the girl of your dreams?" He asked sarcastically. I knew that he knew what happened. I just asked out Vanessa well sort of alright. It worked being me worked. I laughed. Logan and I mostly me took a victory walk. He rolled his eyes. Logan headed towards his class and start of an awesome new day. The vampire ninja got his girl and did it in style well fine, not in style. I got a date so if you didn't believe I could do it. If you didn't think I would make it the finish lane, then you're out of some money.

**A/N: I was wondering what I should do for the next chapter, the date or an insight of the future. You all knew that Vanessa and Rory are going to get married and have a girl named Cameron. What do you think, use the review button to tell me? I want to know. I know one person, Awsomness, wants to know more about the kids. ;) Now, instead of Logan telling something about the future. It's Rory's turn. Well, he isn't my Fav character but he is comical content of the show. That's why I'm being so nice to Rory give him his own fic plus I'm just a nice person.  
>Aaron XD<strong>


	7. Just Like That

The day went awesome after I "asked" Vanessa out. Fine, I was too nervous to do it but she realized what I was doing. I was excited. I told my friends and Logan started laughing like something funny was said. Benny and Ethan looked at each other and started to laugh as well.

"It isn't that your girls asked you guys out to start dating." I told them.

"Well, Benny and I didn't 'cause we kissed the girls we're dating." Logan smirked slightly as Benny grinned.

"Why didn't you count my kiss with Sarah?" Ethan questioned.

Logan smirked, "Technically, you didn't really kiss sis. She kissed you. Remember?"

Ethan lost at Logan's words. He was right again as always. I never heard something wrong came out of his mouth. He's Mr. Right. I wonder if he gets bored of knowing everything.

"Yes, I do get bored a lot." Logan said sarcastically.

"Wow, you can minds too?" I whispered.

"No, you just say that question out loud." His bored face stared.

"Hello, handsome." Erica said as fall into Sarah's twin's arms. "I missed you, today." She kissed him like always.

"Hey, Ethan," Sarah kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

Robin sat by Logan, who was getting an assault of kisses by the other blonde vampire, Benny's jaw dropped. He didn't get a kiss from Robin. Erica stopped her assault on Logan's face. Lipstick was everywhere Erica kissed. I wish I could be Logan right now. He wasn't amused or dazed from that attack. He smirked, "I expected longer, Eri."

"You know a lot of things even what your girlfriend going to do?" Logan nodded as he started rubbing some the lipstick off of his face. He told us that he was going to wash it off. Erica, Sarah and Robin giggled as he left. The girls started to chat when Vanessa came over. I was super excited but she isn't my girlfriend yet.

"Um…Vanessa?"

"Yeah, Rory."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I said softly as I played with my fingers. The girls laughed at this. Ethan and Benny looked at each other and laughed too. If Logan was here, he would be doing his smirking thing. I heard clapping and I looked over my shoulder to Logan, who had no lipstick on his face. I looked at him in amazement. Was Logan turned vampire? Nope, I was guessing. I was always a quick guy already. Logan was clapping at a sarcastic tempo. I didn't think that you could get lipstick off of your face that fast. I think he is sarcastic for fun. I don't know but I don't understand Logan sometimes. I'm kinda of jealous of him. I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Where are we going, Rory?" Vanessa asked.

"Ah. Um," I replied.

"How about a movie?" Logan suggested with a smirk as he took a seat by Benny, who was also smirking. "How about we all go together?"

I blushed, "Do you mind that, Vanessa?"

"Sure, that would be fun." She smiled innocently knowing nothing about Logan's ideas. The others agreed. The girls discussed about the movies. We all headed our different ways. Okay, now, I'm worried that our date is going to ruin because Logan's suggestion of everyone coming with us. The end of the day was coming to a close. But the fun part of this night was about to come. Logan was at his locker getting whatever subjects he needed. Ethan and Benny were walking with their girlfriends and where is Erica? I went to Logan and needed to know why?

"I thought it was going to fun experience." He smiled evilly.

"I hate you." I glared.

"No glaring at my BF." Erica said as she round her arm around his waist. Logan laughed. He really thinks it's funny when I get in trouble with Erica. Erica is scarier than Sarah, when she's angry. Logan disagrees with me on that subject because I haven't seen Sarah really mad. Robin and Sarah giggled. She super protected of him and doesn't like any girls to get close to him. He wasn't very interested into anyone but her. Sometimes, she couldn't see that very fact. Alright, time to get ready for date, and must be easier than anything that going to at the date. My first real date. The down side is that everyone's going. I was really nervous thinking about how it would go. One thing would be the girls sitting together and I couldn't sit by my date. Then Logan and Benny would be up to something. Ethan wouldn't really do anything. I really hope not. I have fangs and they don't but Sarah and Erica have them too as you know.

I got picked up by Logan and Erica and we were going to Vanessa's house. I wasn't much brave now. I wondered of what she was going to dress with. A dress? Too flashy even for a simple movie and it would feel that I was her prom date and I didn't believe I got the courage to ask, oh right, I didn't. I couldn't believe it. A girl asked me out. Oh right, when it dawned on me that it was twenty-first century and girls had their own minds around different things other than boys and gossip magazines or their makeup. The door opened after I knocked. A gorgeous blonde came out with grabbing my hand and raced back to the car, while she was putting on her shoes. She wasn't afraid of something or someone in there.

"Logan, drive!" She ordered.

Erica hissed at her as she was saying, _don't dare order him_. Logan smiled and turned to Vanessa, "Hey, don't worry."

He reached for her shoulder closest to touch and she smiled a bit. Erica still was looking madly at Logan, now. She didn't mean to look that mean. Logan smiled to her and kissed her creek. She flushed. Erica never blushed darkly without being around Logan. I chuckled. It was pretty funny. Vanessa laughed as well. We got to the movie theater and yes, the same theater from a couple months ago. Good this wasn't some movie because we all still had some nightmares about that night. Logan didn't get over it because he knew something about as he was out of the state at he time with his dad for a fishing trip on the last weeks of summer. Erica and Logan sat somewhere I didn't see from my seat. I had nothing but a feeling that they were kissing. Lucky guy. But I was wrong as I feel eyes on me. Erica was staring as if wanting to see how my night goes. Benny and Robin were across the place. Robin's head went to rest on Benny's shoulder with Benny's arm around her. Sarah and Ethan sat a couple rows behind them smiling. Something told me that Logan was maybe nodding off again. I didn't know what to do but Vanessa took my arm and put it over her shoulder. She smiled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She started playing it. She put it into a braid as she was watching the movie. I held her and squeeze her arm a little as reassuring her.

"I'm sorry." I said lowly as I only wanted to tell her.

She smiled and looked up to me, "Don't be. It's my stupid parents. They bother me because they can't believe another loves me like you do."

"Who's the other?"

She laughed, "You."

"Oh, I knew that." No I didn't. She reached for my cheeks and placed her lips to mine. I couldn't believe that she was kissing me. I'm Rory, the most annoying guy at Whitechapel High, and one of the most beautiful girls was kissing me. Not out of pity but love? Okay, I still felt Erica's eyes looking towards us but I don't know. I didn't think of anything that very moment. One thing did but I was kissing Vanessa. KISSING Vanessa! I WAS KISSING VANESSA! Five chances were all it took. Three out of five tries failed. Two had worked. I was grinning like an idiot after that wonderful kiss. The roses didn't work. She didn't have a sweet tooth. I didn't realize she was a vampire until Thursday at lunch. A real bummer, it was I didn't see that coming. The date was going great and hopefully, it would end great to. Sarah was right being myself was easier than being someone I'm not. This is awesome. I wasn't playing any attention to the movie as Vanessa was doing. I watched her smile. Life is good. I wished if we had a future. Logan wouldn't time be me wait didn't he tell me when I asked him to help. I bought he didn't want to help then he asked, _when did I say I wouldn't help, Rory_? He knew something. I'm going to get it out of him and I wanted a life with Vanessa. It would last forever. I didn't think of what Logan was doing but he smiled. He knew something. I didn't care for it now but I got the girl. Now, I'm Vampire Ninja and up, up and away.


End file.
